Just For Right Now
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: When the only thing that matters is you and the one you love even if its Just for right now
1. Chapter 1

Just For Right Now

Jade's POV

Just for tonight I would allow myself to get lost in everything that was Tori Vega how her body grinded itself against mine as we get lost in mind blowing pleasure a pleasure I never experienced before not even with my boyfriend Beck. The way she touched my body was so soft and gentle and unlike anything I've ever felt. I wanted this, this feeling she was giving me and I wanted it forever but I knew once the morning arrived and the sunlight hit us we would have to go back to being Jade and Tori hating eachother well pretending to hate eachother and I would have to go back to him and watch her from afar but tonight I belonged to her and only her she was mine and I was hers no one else mattered in my eyes but just for tonight.

The morning came and just as I said before I watched the beautiful girl whom I've grown to love sleeping peacefully as I slip into my clothes I stare at all the beauty that makes up Tori Vega her beautiful brunette hair sprawled around her pillow as the blanket wraps around her waist leaving her upper body exposed. I would give anything just to crawl back under those sheets and hold her and never let go but I couldn't I belong to him and I could never co-exist in her world I'd only ruin it and I couldn't do that. all we have left now are memories of our desires and passion within the confines of this bed and how we let the love we have for eachother echo off the walls as we brought eachother to sexually euphoria. I take one last look at my sleeping Beauty before discreetly leaving out through her window and once I was down I looked up once again before running off to my car starting the ignition and speeding off to my house to change and get ready for school.

I pulled into my drive way noticing my dad was here I don't know why he feels the need to come here he moved out of here about 6 months ago after he fell in love with his young and blonde secretary Madeleine and since he knew I would never approve of her he left me the family home and moved into a high scale condo with goldilocks I didn't care though since the house is already paid off and he still pays for the utilities and gives me 5,000 every week for spending money.

" Jadelyn you're home where were you? I called you over a dozen times and you didn't pick up" He said

" Were you worried father?" I asked with a smirk

" Don't give me that shit Jade of course I was worried you're my child for Christ sake I just wanted to make sure that you were ok and give you this" he says handing me a large envelope.

" Woah I see you up'd the ante your raising my allowance?" I asked

" You wish kid im going on business for two weeks and I wanted to make sure you get the bills paid." He says

" Cool so how's Madeleine?" I asked not really giving a shit

" Great" He says

" Dad" I say getting a sigh from him.

" Alright she's a pain in my ass but that's what I chose so that's what I get right" He says making me laugh.

" So how's shaggy?" he asked

" He's good " I said

" And Tori " He said

" Dad" I said

" Come off it Jade there's nothing wrong with you liking this girl because let's face it Beck is a douche" He said

" The only reason you approve of my liking for Tori is because she can't get me pregnant " I said

" Exactly but I gotta go honey I'll call you later love ya kid" He said before heading out the door

" Love ya too Dad" I said heading up the stairs to get ready for school

Contrary to everyone's belief my father and I are very close he's actually my best friend tell no one I said that. My mom passed away when I was 5 so it's just been us well until Madeleine but she could get the boot at any moment my father never stayed with anyone over 2 years he always found something wrong with the women he dated I think it's because he's still searching for my mother in those women but he never will she was one of a kind. I told my father about Tori a few months ago and he was ok with it he told me he'd love me regardless of what sex I chose to be with.

I arrived at school to find Beck leaning on my locker I guess this is the part where im supposed to feel guilty for cheating on my boyfriend of 2 years but honestly I don't feel anything and I haven't for a long time dont get me wrong Beck's a great guy but he could never give me what I want.

" Hey Babe" Beck says kissing me on my cheek

" Hey" I said

" So the drag races are this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Beck asked

" Cant I've got that sleepover thing with Cat and Tori this weekend rain check?" I asked

" Uh yea sure " Beck says stroking his neck.

And there she was Tori Vega in all her beautiful sexy glory wearing black shorts that hugged her hips and ass just right a checkered black and white button up shirt with a white cami under it with all white converse with her long brunette hair in a ponytail she was gorgeous.

" Hey Toro " Beck says

" Hey Beck Hey Jade " she says with that million dollar smile of hers.

" Hey Vega" I said getting a shy smile from her

" Hey Hey " Cat says

" Hey Cat what's up ?" Tori asked

" Frankie ate my hair dye and it turned his tongue a really freaky red color so we took him to the emergency room so he wouldn't get dye poisoning" Cat says

Tori , Beck , and I all gave her a strange look and quickly changed the subject to not further dwell on Cat's brother's antics.

" So Tori are you ready for the sleepover this weekend at Cat's ?" Beck asked

"That son of a bitch " I thought to myself I looked at Tori with pleading eyes to just go along with it.

" Yea definitely Jade you're coming right?" Tori asked

" Not yet but I definitely want you to make me " I thought to myself before shutting my inner monologue off to nod my head at her.

" That's cool well see you guys later" Tori says before walking to her first class.

" Let's go babe" Beck says

" Naaah im going to sit this one out " I said

" You sure ? I could stay with you if you want " Beck says

" No I'll be fine go head" I said

" Ok see ya later babe no cutting up trash cans" Beck says

" No promises " I said with a smirk

He smiled then headed off to class I watched him walk away and I realized that I didn't feel anything for Beck everything was fabricated on my end and he truly loved me on his end and I felt bad for the guy I really did. I walked into the Janitor's Closet and sat down on the floor I pulled out my scissors ready to cut up another trash can when I hear a knock on the door Jesus why couldn't Beck just go to class but when I opened the door I was surprised to see Tori standing there.

" Vega ? I thought you went to class " I said

" Umm no I waited for Beck to go to class actually before I came out of my hiding place" Tori says.

" Oh so you hid so you could follow me into the Janitor's Closet?" I asked

" Well yea I wanted to talk to you about last night " Tori said

" Feeling regret there Vega?" I asked hoping that she wasn't.

" Actually I was wondering if you were considering you're still with Beck and all" Tori says

" I may not love Beck anymore but I still cheated and with the girl im supposed to hate who happens to be one of his best friends" I said

" Jade look there is no denying the sexual tension between us but if you want to forget about last night we can and we could go back to hating eachother" Tori says

" I don't want to forget about last night and I don't want to go back to hating you but I do want to keep things discreet until I break up with Beck just for right now Tori" I said

" Deal but before I go I want to give you something to think about while you're in class" Tori says

" Yea And what would that be Vega?" I asked

No more words were said Tori's soft lips connected with mine in a sweet and passionate kiss that rendered me helpless. Everything thing about this kiss showed me that she was willing to wait for me but just don't hurt her and I had no intention on doing that I loved this girl i dont know when It developed and honestly I didn't care because at that moment the only thing that mattered was she was wrapped in my arms kissing me senseless and when it ended I found myself missing her lips.

" I'll see you later Jade" Tori says giving me a quick kiss before leaving the Janitor's Closet .

I had to break up with Beck my happiness depended on it and so did Tori but how do you break up with someone who you've been with for almost 3 years i mean we have taken breaks before but we always got back together shit I need to think . Beck loves me but I dont love him I love Tori but does Tori love me? Shit I could just be a good time for Vega until she finds someone better here I go second guessing myself I needed to get to second period.

Tori's POV

I know what you're thinking Tori how could you do do this to Beck he's one of your best guy friends? Yes Beck is my friend but I've been in love with Jade since the end of 10th grade now it's the middle of our junior year and I'm finally getting the chance to show her my true feelings. I didn't expect us to have sex so soon though that was an added bonus but it was the most beautiful and wonderful thing that has ever happened to me even though the situation that led up to the illicit sex was bad im still happy it happened. You see Beck cheated on Jade a month ago with Allysa Vaughn why Jade took him back I have no idea but back to the story Beck had told Jade he had only kissed her and it had meant nothing but idiotically told Robbie he had sex with her and took her virginity and since Cat finally decided to give Robbie a chance and decided be his girlfriend he spilled the beans while Cat was giving him a blow job and Cat who is Jade's best friend disclosed the information she received from Robbie to Jade and I and surprisingly Jade didn't even flinch. It was a known fact to Cat and I that Jade didn't love Beck anymore but she had been with him for so long that it became routine for her to take him back whenever he fucked up. Yes they've been together for two years but who wants to stay with a habitual cheater?. So yeah I know you want me to get to how we ended up having sex so here goes Cat and I were at the mall shopping for an outfit for Dustin River's party when I got a text from Jade saying she needed to speak with me but I dont remember any talking going on if you get my drift so we get our outfits and I drop Cat off at her house and head home and when I walked in Jade was sitting on my couch watching a 1000 ways to die and eating popcorn.

Flashback

" Wow you sure know how to come in and make yourself at home don't you?" i asked

Jade didn't answer she just placed the bowel of popcorn on the table and walked over to me placing a hand on each side of my face and kissing me softly I froze for a moment before returning the kiss I know I should have told her no or even stop but by then my brain had fried and my body went on cruise control and once Jade deepened the kiss I wrapped an arm around her waist and tangled my free hand in her hair. I moaned into her mouth at the feeling of her tongue tracing over my lips before entering my mouth to dance around with mine. I was more than turned on by this my womanhood began to throb so much that it hurt and I knew by now I had to be drenching my underwear. Jade backed up for a second looking into my eyes with a look of pure lust and desire and my eyes must have reflected the same thing because she has taken my hand and led me up the stairs to my room and once we were inside she threw me against my door and kissed me fevorishly she kissed down my jawline ,down to my neck ,and sucked softly at my pulse point before sucking harder and leaving her mark I moaned at the feeling of her tongue swirling around the sore spot where im sure a hickey was left. Jade picked me up and I wrapped my legs around her midsection as she led me over to my bed laying me down gently and climbing on top of me to continue our kiss and when we finally came up for air Jade looked into my eyes making sure that this is what we both want I nod my head like I was really going to pass up an opportunity like this. We kissed some more before Jade started to unbutton my shirt and that's when my nerves kicked in don't get me wrong I've had sex before with Steven but once he unbuttoned my shirt he laughed at how small they were he didn't even touch them and ever since then I've been self conscious and I guess Jade could sense it.

" What's wrong Tori do you not want to do this?" Jack asked with a concerned look

" It's not that Jade I want to do this im just a little self conscious" I said

" Of what?" She asked

" My Boobs" I said looking at her.

Jade quirked an eyebrow at me.

" You see Jade when I was with Steven he opened my shirt and laughed so I kind of developed a complex I know I'm not well endowed in the chest area like most girls but could you please hold your laughter in until after we're finished" I said looking away from her.

" Shame on you Tori thinking I would laugh at something like that Steven and most men are retarded there is nothing wrong with your boobs yes they're smaller than most of the girls that we go to school with but they did grow some since last year " Jade says

" And you know they grew how?" I asked

" We do have gym together Vega" Jade says with a smirk

" Oh yea " I said trying to hide the blushing on my face.

" So this brings me to my next question but I think I already know the answer so never pleasured your breasts at all?" Jade asked

I shook my head no and her blue eyes lit up like Christmas.

" Well then that's going to change right now but first how much time do we have before your parents and Trina get home?" She asked

" Jade my parents are working and dont get off until the morning and Trina moved out like a month ago with that real estate tycoon guy" I said

" What the fuck is that why she left Hollywood Arts? God she's stupid " Jade says

" Jade" I said before kissing her passionately.

I moved up to the head of my bed and she followed planting herself between my legs as we continued to kiss once I felt her hands slowly massaging my breasts I lost it no one had ever laid a hand on them and here Jade was kissing and massaging she reached behind me and unhooked my bra and pulled it from my body I instantly covered myself but Jade gave me an assuring smile that it was ok I moved my arms away and exposed my boobs to Jade and the look on her face kind of made me nervous.

" Wow Vega they're beautiful " Jade says

I gave her a warm smile and I guided her hands towards my breasts making her give them a gentle squeeze I moaned and she layed me down and ran her thumbs over my nipples making them harder before bending down and latching on to one still rubbing the pad of her thumb over the other.

" Oh my god Jade " I moaned

She flicked at the sensitive peak with the tip of her tongue and squeezed my small mound gently I was in heaven she switched to the other giving it the same treatment and I felt a puddle form between my legs I couldn't believe how wet I was getting just from Jade's assault on my breasts. My head lulled back and i held the back of her head while she licked and sucked my nipples. Jade reached down and unbuttoned my jeans letting my nipple go with a pop. Jade looked into my eyes asking for permission to proceed I nodded Jade pulled down my jeans and underwear leaving me completely bare in front of her which I thought was totally unfair hey im a brat sue me.

" Jade wait" I said

" What's wrong Tori am i moving to fast for you? " Jade asked

God she looks so cute when she's concerned don't tell her i said that.

" No it's just im completely naked and you still have your clothes on" I said

" Oh Well then take them off me Tori don't be shy " She said in a sultry voice

She didn't have to tell me twice I had her shirt over her head in 2.5 seconds next thing to go was her skirt and tights she had already kicked her boots off once I got to the last two remaining articles I got nervous.

" It's ok Tori go head" Jade said

So I did I unhooked her bra but I didn't pull it off i layed her down pulling her lacy boy shorts off and down her creamy legs and sat on top of her then I pulled her bra off yes im a dork and I saved the best for last because I had dreamed of Jade's tits for so long now they were in my grasp I ran my hands over the huge orbs running my thumbs over her hard nipples getting Jade to moan so I continued by leaning forward and latching on to one of the light brown nipples making Jade moan and throw her head back i flicked at her hardened nubs switching from left to right making Jade's hand grip the back at my head then I took my free hand and went down to Jade's pussy spreading her lips and played with her clit.

" Ahhhh Tori Yes " Jade moaned

I continued my assault on her nipples while still stroking her clit the sounds that came from Jade only spurred me on I wanted to hear more I wanted to feel more I wanted Jade to be puddy in my hands. I let her nipple go with a pop then I kissed down her chest and stomach I could smell Jade's arousal and it smelled fucking awesome I decided to skip the four play because it would be plenty of time for that I spread her legs wide and took a long lick down her slit feeling Jade's juices coat my tongue I couldn't get enough of her taste she was so sweet with a hint of tang she was delicious my tongue swirled around her walls before plunging my tongue into her tight hole tasting the nectar that Jade produced even more.

" Oh god Tori Ahhh " Jade moaned

As I continued to taste her I placed my thumb on her clit rubbing in a circular motion around her small pebble making Jade moan and buck into my face. I kept that up for a few more minutes before going back to her clit sucking it into my mouth and plunging three fingers inside her.

" Holy FuckTori Yes fuck me!" Jade Screamed

I pounded into Jade at fast pace and sucked harder on her clit until I felt her walls contract and get tighter around my fingers I knew she was getting ready to cum but I wanted to prolong this the best I could so i removed my fingers from inside her and stopped sucking on her clit earning me a glare from Jade but I had an Idea I wanted us to cum at the same time so I crawled on top of her and raised her leg and placed it around my waist and lined my pussy up with hers and once I was situated i grinded into her.

" Ahhh Fuck Jade" Tori says

" Shit Ahhh Tori" Jade says putting her arm around my waist and grinded faster into me it was amazing.

" So good baby so fucking good " I moaned

" Oh shit im so close Tori I want you to cum with me baby rock into me harder" Jade says

I rocked harder against Jade and felt myself getting closer to the edge and then I reached my peak

" Ahhhh Oh god yes Jade im cumming! " I Screamed

" Oh fuck Toriiiiiii !" Jade Screamed as she came.

" Wow that was pretty great " I said getting a goofy grin from Jade.

" Come here you " Jade says pulling me into a sweet and passionate kiss.

After a few more rounds of love making we fell asleep in eachothers arms and when I woke up this morning Jade was gone I was sad and confused but now I know where we stand and I hope Jade keeps her end of the deal.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Second period came and thoughts of the kiss Tori and I shared flood my mind as im sitting here lost in my thoughts as Mr. Parson our math teacher rambles on about equations. I wonder how Beck is going to take all this I know he cheated on me with who knows how many girls but I still don't want him to be hurt even if he has hurt me Jesus I sound pathetic why the hell should I care if he's hurt maybe because he was my first real boyfriend , First love, and First sex partner shit I dont know. I mean if I break up with him he'll be the most eligible bachelor of Hollywood Arts and me i'll be known as Beck Oliver's Psycho Bitch ex girlfriend Jade West im thinking way too hard about this it shouldn't be that bad after class im just going to break up with him so I can be with Tori.

After Class in The Janitor's Closet

" Beck?" I asked as he pinned me to the door kissing me senseless.

Hey don't blame me I came in here to talk and as soon as the Janitor's Closet door shut his hormones kicked into overdrive so now here I am trying to talk with a horny Beck who keeps trying to get his hand in my pants.

" Beck Stop!" I yelled

" What's the matter babe?" he says stepping back with a concerned look on his face.

" I wanna break up Beck" I said

" What! Why?" Beck asked

" Im not in love with you anymore Beck " I said getting a hurt look from Beck

" Your not in love with me anymore ?" He asked getting a nod from me

" Jade we've been through so much and I thought we were past my indiscretions is there someone else?" Beck asked

" Yes im sorry but yes there is" I said

" Who ?" he asked

" I don't want to say Beck" I said

" I think I deserve to know who Jade" he says

" You deserve to know Beck? Really? Well I deserved a boyfriend who didn't go off sticking his dick in every rich bimbo he could find " I said

" I said I was sorry Jade I screwed up but that doesn't give you the right to throw 2 and a half years away" He said

Is he fucking serious right now?

" Correction Beck you threw everything away when you cheated I have to go now" I said walking out of the Janitor's Closet

When Beck walked out he had a sad look on his face but im sure it wouldn't last for long he would find some bimbo to occupy his time and he'd forget all about me. I had one thing on my mind and that was to make Vega mine completely.

Tori's POV

I was on my way to the Asphalt Café when I heard a pack of girls yelling and cheering.

" Did you hear Beck Oliver is back on the market he broke up with that crazy bitch Jade West something about her cheating on him but hey her lose right" A blonde girl says

" I always knew she couldn't be trusted" Another girl says

What in the actual fuck was going on here Beck broke up with Jade because she cheated? something wasn't right here.

" Tori !" Cat yelled

" Hey Cat are you hearing all the rumors about Jade and Beck" I said

" That's what I came to talk to you about I think it's all bullshit everyone knows Beck cheated first and from what Jade told me she broke up with Beck this morning in the Janitor's Closet" Cat says

" She did ?" I asked

" Yea now the little prick is going around telling everyone she cheated and that he broke up with her" Cat says

" Where is Jade now and does she know about all of this?" I asked

" She probably does and she's off plotting how to kill Beck and get away with it" Cat says

" Yea that is possible especially with Jade I just wish i knew where she was" I said

" Black Box in that spare room up there don't tell her i sent you" Cat says as she walks off.

I headed to the Black Box to find Jade but before I could turn the corner I see Beck surrounded by girls and he was telling them how he dumped Jade for being a lying cheating skank I wanted to kick his ass but I know he would get what he deserves soon enough. I went into the black box to look for Jade I didn't have to go far because she was standing up on the stage with her back turned to like she was rehearsing lines.

" Tori umm I know you probably heard about Beck by now and I want to tell you none of its true I broke up with him so we could be together so will you go out with me ? no that sounds corny" Jade says

" It sounds pretty good to me" I said

" Jesus ! Tori? you scared me" Jade says

" I scared you? some where pigs are flying and hell is freezing over hehe" I joked

" I would definitely pay to see that haha" Jade says

" But to answer your question from earlier yes I will go out with you" I said

" Really?" She asked

"Yup" I said pulling her into a kiss

Jade deepened the kiss and started to massage my boob through my shirt and that's when i stopped her.

" Jade as much as I want to do this right now we cant someone could come in and see us" I said

" Well then let's go somewhere a little bit more..um private" Jade says leading me upstairs to the vacant room that Cat ran away to a couple months ago.

Once the door was shut Jade didn't waste any time pinning me to the door kissing me senseless then she took my hand and led me over to the bed and layed me down. She continued to kiss me before moving to my Jawline down to my neck sucking softly at my pulse point before sucking harder and leaving her mark I moaned at the feeling of her tongue tracing over the sore spot. Jade reached down and unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it from my body I didn't cover myself this time I let her take control of the situation. Jade reached behind me and unhooked my bra and pulled it from my body and started caressing my breasts and running her thumbs over my nipples making them harder I arched into her touch I was getting so wet from the sensation. Jade latched onto the right nipple while still tweaking and pinching the left .

" Mmmm Jade " I moaned

She pleasured my right nipple before switching to the left giving it the same treatment I grabbed a hold of her head while she licked and sucked my nipple keeping her in place but the sound of someone coming in stopped us dead in our tracks i looked at Jade with a panicked look and she just put her finger to her mouth telling me to keep quiet.

" Beck what the hell man what's going on with this rumor shit about Jade?" Robbie asks

" She's not in love with me anymore Rob she's in love with someone else and Im going to find out who the asshole is" Beck says

" But you cheated on her first Beck and she's tired of it " Robbie says

" Who's side are you on Robbie? " Beck asked

"Hers Beck im out of here you're a lying son of a bitch Beck" Robbie says before walking off

" Fuck you too Man" Beck says before walking out.

Jade held me as we figured out our next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's POV

After Beck and Robbie left the black box Jade looked at me with a concerned look Beck was determined to find out who Jade had left him for and I wondered what he would do if he found out it was me one of his alleged best friends would he flip out , want to fight, or just move on so many things ran through my mind.

" Tori listen if you dont want to be with me anymore because you're afraid of what Beck might do I'll understand" Jade says

" Wait what? No Jade I want to be with you even if Beck was talking crazy I know he wont actually do anything I never want to leave you" I said caressing her cheek

We walked out of the black box and went to our next class which happened to be Sikowitz's and when we walked in we could see the pissed off look on Beck's face but we didn't let it bother us we took our respectable seats and waited for Sikowitz's lesson. I looked over at Jade and saw Beck reaching for her hand and my blood boiled but when Jade snatched it away i felt relieved.

"Jade, Beck, Cat , Andre, and Toro to the stage acting exercise time " Sikowitz said

We all walked on the stage Jade next Cat and me next to Andre.

" Alright Setting" Sikowitz said

" The Park" Robbie says

" Alright Scenerio" Sikowitz said

" Bad breakup with a twist" A shrugger says

" Alright Jade and Beck go" Sikowitz said

" Amy I dont understand why you're doing this to me we've been together for a long time can't we just work this out ?" Beck asked

" Sorry Chris but no our relationship has ran it's course you just dont do it for me anymore but there's someone who does" Jade says with a sly look

" Who is it ? Amy is it George " he asked pointing to Andre

" No " she says

" Sophie?" He asked pointing to Cat

" Allison?" He asked pointing to me

She winked and Said " No not Allison "

" Then who damn it who has captured your heart?" He says getting angry

" Martin" She says

" Martin!?" We all said in unison

" Yes Martin " She said walking off the stage and walking up to a shrugger and kissing him senseless.

" Jade what the hell?" Beck asked

" And Scene" Jade says laughing her ass off at the look on Beck's face

" That was a great twist Good Job Jade" Sikowitz said as we all returned to our seats

After Sikowitz's class we all went to the Asphalt for lunch and Beck was trying hard to get Jade to talk to him and honestly it was starting to piss me off but I held it in and continued to eat my lunch and I guess Jade could sense my annoyance because she gave me an assuring smile and ran her finger tips up and down my leg.

After lunch I went to Chemistry which I have with Cat and Robbie.

" That was pretty bad ass what Jade did in Sikowitz's class she really showed Beck" Robbie says

" That she did Rob" I said right before my phone vibrated letting me know I had an incoming Text and it was from Jade.

JADE WEST: Dinner tonight?🍗🍕 🍜🍤🍦🍨

ME: Sure im in 😆😉😙😚

JADE WEST: You're a dork but ok pick you up around 7 and dress nice

ME: Am not and sounds good where are we going ?

JADE WEST: Its a surprise see ya later

ME: Ok see ya later

" Hey Toro who ya texting?" Robbie asked

" Why are you worried about who she's texting Robbie have you figured out where we're going for our anniversary yet nope you haven't so don't worry about anybody else's business until you've handled yours" Cat says turning back to face the front

" Jesus I've never heard Cat go off like that what's wrong with her" I asked

" Premenstrual Syndrome" He whispered

" I heard that " Cat says

We both laughed but of course that put Robbie in the doghouse. After the bell rang for our last class I walked into the hall to my locker and grabbed my things and when I looked around Jade was standing at her locker and before I could go over to her I felt a hand on my shoulder which I found out was Beck's.

" Hey Tor did I scare you ?" He asked

" No what's up Beck?" I asked

" Tori I need you to find out who this mystery guy Jade is into is" He said

" Why me ?why can't you just ask her yourself?" I asked

" Because she won't tell me but since you and her have gotten closer i figured she'd tell you before she'd tell me so please" Beck begged

" Fine I will " I said

" Thanks Tor you're the best " Beck says as he hugged me and when I looked up I caught a glimpse of an angry Jade as Beck walked away.

Shit why did I agree to help him

Jade stormed over to me with murder in her eyes and said " What the fuck was that about Vega?"

" Umm Beck wants me to find out who the mystery guy is that you're into i told him I didn't want to but he was so persistent I couldn't say no im sorry" I said as the remaining students headed to the parking lot.

Jade smirked and said " Mystery guy huh this could be fun come on Vega I'll drive you home"

We walked out of the school, to the parking lot, to Jade's car and got in. We pulled out and sped off to my house. We pulled up to the front of my house and after a quick make out session I got out the car and ran into my house and straight upstairs to pick something out for date night with Jade.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's Pov

I rushed home to get ready for my date with Vega but I was digustedly surprised to see Beck waiting for me in my driveway. God why couldn't he just take a hint. I parked my car next to his truck and got out.

" What the hell do you want Beckett?" I asked

" I want to know who the guy is Jade" he said

" And I want to be the queen of the fucking world but we all dont get what we want now do we Beck" I said

" Do I know him?" He asked

" Maybe you do maybe you dont" I said

" Dont fucking play games with me Jade" Beck says gripping my arm painfully tight.

" Let go of my fucking arm Beckett" I said

" Not until you tell me who he is " He said

" Beck let go of me or I'll kick your ass" I said kicking him in his knee.

" Fuck !" He yelled as he held his knee

" If you ever come near me again I'll fucking end you Beck" I said walking up to my front door , unlocking it, and going inside.

But before I could close the door Beck pushed it opened and grabbed me pushing my head into the wall and throwing me to the floor. He kicked me in the ribs a couple of times and pushed me onto my back.

" You thought you were clever didn't you little bitch you thought I would just sit back and let you leave me well you thought fucking wrong you belong to me Jadelyn and only me Im going to show you exactly what I mean" Beck says unbuttoning his Jeans and spreading my legs.

" Beck no please" I begged him as he reached under my skirt and ripped my underwear from me.

He pulled his jeans and boxers down and lined himself up at my entrance all I could do was cry. Beck was about to enter me when a vase came down on his head.

" Uggghh" He groaned in pain as he fell off of me.

When I looked up Robbie was standing there offering me his hand to help me up. I took and held on to him feeling dizzy from the blood that was coming from the gash in my head. Robbie took me outside and called the police. Once they got there they arrested Beck and Robbie took me to the hospital and the last thing I remember telling him before I passed out was tell Tori I'm sorry.

Tori's Pov

It was 6:30 and I still hadn't heard anything from Jade. I was starting to think that Jade didnt want to really be with me she just wanted to string me along at her convenience but then again she did breakup with Beck today and it wasn't exactly 7 yet so I sat and I waited. 7 finally came and still no Jade I had blown up her phone and it went straight to voicemail every single time what the fuck how do you ask someone out on a date and then stand them up . I was completely pissed at Jade and that's when my phone rang. It was Jade.

" Jade what's going on how come you're not here yet?"I asked

" Tori this is Robbie" He said

" Robbie? What are you doing with Jade's phone?" I asked

" Jade told me to tell you she's sorry but she wont be able to make your date Tori Jade's in the hospital " Robbie said.

" What! Robbie what happened?" I yelled

" Beck attacked Jade and right before he could rape her I hit him over the head with a vase" he said

" Oh my God " I said as tears streamed down my face.

" I called the police and they took him Jade's dad is on his way now" He said

" How is she Robbie?" I asked threw tears

" She's got a nasty gash on her head that's going to need stiches but other than that she's ok just a little shaken up." He said

" Im on my way Robbie just tell her I'll be there soon" I said running downstairs and grabbing my moms carkeys and heading out the front door.

I couldn't believe it Beck had attacked Jade and tried to rape her but thanks to Robbie he didn't get a chance to. Was Beck that hung up on Jade that he had to use brute force to keep her ? I mean what the fuck. I speeded all the way to the hospital thanking god that I didn't get pulled over. I ran inside of the hospital and went up to the receptionist desk but before I could ask her what room Jade was in Robbie called me over to him.

" Hey Tor" He said as he hugged me

" Where is she?" I asked

" Come this way" He said leading me down the hall to Jade's room.

When we reached Jade's room her father was by the door pacing back and forth.

" Hey Mr West have you gone in yet ?" Robbie asked him

" Yea she keeps asking for Tori so you better get in there Vega" He said

Even her dad calls me Vega good grief but I nodded my head and went into Jade's room. She was laying there sleeping probably from all the pain meds they had given her but I still walked over to her and sat down in the chair next her bed. I grabbed Jade's hand and held on to it . I hated Beck but I hated myself more for not being there for her im just glad Robbie was I didn't want to think about what could've happened if he wasnt. Tears started to cloud my eyes because I just couldn't believe that Beck would do something like this he was always such a good guy but then again there's always two sides to a person. Jade started to stir she was coming down from the pain meds. She opened her eyes and looked around and once her eyes fell on me she smiled.

" Hey Vega" Jade said almost cheerfully

" Hey Jade" I said giving her a small smile

" Whatever these doctors gave me is fucking awesome I'm definitely going to need a to go bag" Jade says

I laughed and shook my head at the raven haired beauty.

" Hey Vega do me a favor and pass me that mirror over there will ya" Jade says

I grabbed the mirror and handed it to her and what Jade did next made me burst out laughing.

Jade took a look at the mirror and practically jumped out of her skin.

" Good God I look like the fucking Corpse Bride" She said

" No you dont " I said

" Your sweet Vega but honestly I look half dead" She said.

Before I could say anything else to Jade the doctor came in.

" Good evening Miss West Im Dr Bradshaw and I will be treating you" The Dr Said.

" So what's the damage?" Jade asked

" Well besides that nasty cut on your head you have a couple of bruised ribs other than that you'll be fine " He said

" So when can I go home?" She asked

" We're going to keep you over night for observation but you'll be able to go home tomorrow " Dr Bradshaw said before walking out of the door.

" Well since I'm stuck here until tomorrow you better head on home Vega" Jade says

" I'm not leaving you Jade I'm staying right here" I said

" You would do that for me?" She asked

" Of course I would that's what girlfriends are for" I said giving her a small smile.

Jade smiled back and rested her head on the pillow. We talked for about an hour before the nurse came in and gave Jade some more pain meds. They kicked in pretty quickly and Jade was completely knocked out I just sat there and watched her sleep until sleep found me.

Jade's POV

The rays from the sun had shined its light waking me up from my drug induced slumber and when I looked over Tori was laying in the recliner next to me sleeping like an angel. I realized at that moment how much I really loved Tori I had always loved her she was a wonderful person she was also my equal she never let any of things I did to her stop her from trying to be my friend. She fought me tooth and nail to the very end and now she's won my heart.

" Vega ? Vega ? Vega! " I yelled making Vega jump up and fall out of the chair.

" Oww Jade what the hell " She said

I laughed as she climbed back into the chair.

" Well now that you're up I want to thank you for staying with me I really appreciate it" I said

"No problem have the doctors came in yet? " she asked

"Not yet but I'm sure it wont be too long before they come in" I said

Tori looked at her phone at a text and her eyes went wide.

" Hey babe what's wrong? " I asked

" Beck's out on bail" She said

" Well of course he is his biological father is rich and a lawyer" I said

"You don't think he'll get away with what he did do you? " Tori asked

" I doubt it not even his daddy can get him out of this one considering its his second domestic offense" I said

" Second offense? " She asked

" Yea we took a break last year and he messed around with a North ridge skank named Tessa and I guess she did something he didn't like so he broke her nose and me like a dumbass spent my grocery and bill money to bail him out and I had to stay at Cat's because I didn't have food or electricity until my dad came home and boy was my dad pissed" I said

" And you still took him back? " Tori asked

" I was in love and naive Vega I would have never thought that Beck would do something like this to me but I was wrong" I said

" Jade I promise that he'll never do this to you or anyone else ever again " Tori said

" How are you going to do that Vega?" I asked

" As soon as you're discharged we're going to the police station and talk to my dad about getting a restraining order" Tori said

I smiled Tori was amazing and I was so fucking lucky to have her by my side. We talked for another hour or so before the doctor came in and told me I was free to go. Vega drove to the police station while I stared out the window. I wondered if I brought this on myself that this was my karma for being unfaithful to Beck instead of just leaving him when I started having feelings for Tori. We pulled up in front of the police station and got out Tori grabbed my hand as we walked through the doors. We went all the way to the back to get to Vega's dad's office. When we reached his door Tori opened it and we both walked in.

" Hey Dad" Tori said

" Hey Mr Vega" I said

" Hey Girls Jade I heard about what happened are you alright?" He asked

" Yea just a bump on the head and a couple bruised ribs but other than that I'm fine" I said

" Good to hear so what can I do for you two?" He asked

" Jade wants to file a restraining order against Beck" Tori said

" Already taken care of your dad came down last night Jade " Mr Vega

" Well I should've known he'd do that my dad never liked Beck and he has good reason not to" I said

" So what started all of this Jade?" He asked

" I broke up with him because I've fallen for someone else and in his jealous rage he did this" I said

" That's what the other two girls said when they came in earlier" Mr Vega said

" Wait a minute I only know of one other girl who sent him to jail and her name is Tessa " I said

" Tessa ? No the girls who came in names were Nicole and Ashley " he said

" So two other girls came forward this is really getting deep" I said

" Well Jade now that the restraining order is set Beck has to stay within 100 yards away of you or he will be sent to Jail" Tori's dad said

" Dad is it ok if Jade stays with us for a few days until she's well enough to go home?" Tori asked

" Sure Jade you know you're always welcome in our home" Mr Vega said

" Thank you Mr Vega " I said

" No problem Jade" He said

Tori and I walked out of the police station and headed to the car.

" Alright Jade we're going to stop by the pharmacy and pick up your meds and then we'll stop by your place and grab some of your things" Tori said

I didn't say anything I just leaned over and grabbed the sides of her face and attached my lips to hers. Tori reciprocated by grabbing a hold of my face deepening the kiss. Tori battled my tongue for dominance which I won but I didn't care all that mattered was this moment which was interrupted by a knock on the window. Tori and I looked up and one of the sergeants was standing there with a smirk on his face. I shook my head and rolled down the window.

" Is there a problem officer ?" I asked

" No but if you dont want it to be you two should move it along" He said

I rolled my eyes and rolled up the window and Tori pulled off. We went into the Pharmacy to grab my meds and then we stopped by my house to grab some of my things. Tori walked me inside and as we got further inside I could see the broken Vase and the trail of my blood on the floor and wall . I started to feel nauseous and Tori must have sensed it because she pulled me towards the stairs to my bedroom. We grabbed a few outfits and whatever else I would need . Before we left I grabbed the envelope of money that my dad left and headed out to the car with Tori. It didn't take long to get to Vega's house we pulled into her driveway and got out. She helped me take my things upstairs to the guestroom Mrs Vega prepared for me. I put my things away while Tori made me some lunch so that I could take my meds.

" Here honey eat this" Tori said

I took the plate of pasta and proceeded to eat but the movements of my jaw were starting to make my head hurt so I ate enough to take the meds . After that was done Tori turned on the Tv and old re runs of Drake and Josh was on . She cuddled with me and I eventually fell asleep.

Tori's Pov

I couldn't believe that bastard Beck had done this to my Jade. But I have news for him if he ever tries to come near her again I will fucking end him.


End file.
